


Dark King Nayr

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Mad King Ryan, Magic, Pain, Ryan's twitch communtiy, The Vagabonds - Freeform, sortamalicious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7436602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fallz loved being with the Vagabonds. She was able to exit her shell and interact with some amazing people. She couldn't be happier here. It saddened her that she had to go back to university by the end of summer. However, what happens when a classmate comes to visit her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark King Nayr

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give the Vagabonds a villain and here's his introduction. The name is thanks to Jo. It was her idea 100% The community was actually able to help me come up with this character. I hope they like the end result. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy the story.

Fallz laughed as she walked out the MadHouse. Another night of hanging out with the Vagabonds had come to a close. The more she hung out with them, the more she wished she could stay in the kingdom a little longer than she had to. Alas, she still needed to complete her studies outside the kingdom. At least she only had one more year left. She hummed walking to her home thinking of the night’s events. Nothing could ruin her current mode. 

“Why hello Fallz. I didn’t think I’d see you until university started back up,” a male voice said behind her. Now her mood was ruined. She slowly turned around to see a man that was taller than her and had dark blonde hair. His eyes were a piercing green that stared into her soul. Fallz gulped and took a step back. 

“H-Hey Nayr... what are you doing here?” she said. Nayr chuckled. 

“Just passing through. I wanted to stop here before I went back home. I forgot that you live here.” 

“Y-Yup. I moved here when I was fifteen. Been living here for about six years.” 

“That’s great. So you’ve been living here under King Ryan’s rule, correct?” 

“Yes...” Nayr chuckled and held his hand out to the scared girl. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere and talk?” She shook her head and stepped away once more. 

“It’s getting late. I should be heading home.” Nayr smirked and flicked his wrist. By some unseeable force, Fallz was pulled in closer to the man. He placed his arm around her shoulders. 

“Now Now. You’re 21. I’m sure you’re family won’t mind you staying out a little later. Now, tell me what’s been going on in the kingdom lately.” He placed a finger on her cheek and a sigil appeared on her skin. “I want to know everything.” 

==========

Fallz walked into the MadHouse with a nervous expression on her face. She quickly went to her usual hidden table and didn’t say a word to anyone. She just watched as people came and went from the tavern. However, she was only interested in one person in particular. She needed to find this person as soon as possible. She was completely focused on the door until she heard someone tapping their foot in front of her. She looked to see Tabi watching her. 

“We talked about this,” she said. Fallz nodded and silently followed Tabi to their table of friends. Everyone at the table took notice of Fallz’s troubled expression. 

“Fallz...are you okay?” Jess asked carefully. 

“Do we need to stab someone?” their friend, King, asked. Fallz quickly shook her head. 

“No. No. I’m...I’m fine.” 

“Your face says differently,” Bailey said. Fallz gulped. Tabi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“We’re your friends Fallz. You can tell us anything.” Fallz shook her head again. 

“I can’t tell you this. I can’t...” The Vagabonds immediately became on edge. 

“Fallz...what’s going on?” Cheryl asked. 

“I...Please keep a close eye on King Ryan tonight.” 

“Why?” Jim asked as he came to see what was happening. 

“I can’t tell you.” Her hand tightened into a fist. “I can only tell you to keep a close eye on our king. For his safety.” 

“F-” Fallz shook her head. 

“I have to go,” she said and quickly left the tavern. Tats blinked in confusion. 

“She never leaves this early. Actually, this is the earliest she’s been here. Is everything okay?” Tabi shook her head. 

“She won’t tell us what’s wrong. She just told us to keep a close eye on Ryan.” Tats frowned. 

“This can’t be good.” 

========

When Ryan entered the tavern, the Vagabonds immediately told him about Fallz. He was very troubled by this news. Though Fallz wasn’t a Vagabond, she was close to everyone here and was practically family. She did reside in her shell a lot, but she opened up more and more to them as the days went on. To hear her acting like this had to mean she was in some type of danger. But why did she demand his safety? They couldn’t do anything about it until the girl returned to the tavern or Ryan sent guards after her. He decided to wait to see if she would show up again. 

The night went on as usual. Filled with laughs and enjoyment despite their worries about a dear friend. However, just as the king hoped, the girl returned But she wasn’t alone. Ryan quickly stood up once he recognized who she was with. He scowled. 

“Nayr...” he growled out. Nayr chuckled and waved at the king. 

“Why, hello Ryan. Nice to see you after all these years.” The Vagabonds started to raise their guard. Their hands were laying on whatever weapons they had on their person and focused completely on Nayr. 

“What are you doing here?” 

“Oh just passing through. I wanted to see my good friend Fallz here. I couldn’t wait until university started back up.” Ryan looked at Fallz and saw her facing the floor. She was clutching her arm tightly. “I have to say, brother, I didn’t expect you to see you in a tavern of all places.” The Vagabonds looked to Ryan in shock. 

“Brother?” Jim said carefully. Nayr laughed. 

“You didn’t tell your friends? Yes, my dears, I am King Ryan Haywood’s older brother. My name is Nayr Doowyah.” Jo chuckled at the name. Nayr smile. “A funny name; I know. I’m quite fond of it. However, it would sound nicer with ‘King’ in front of it.” Ryan glared. 

“I earned the right rule! The crown rightfully belongs to me and you know it.” Nayr chuckled. 

“Whatever you say, little brother. I’m not here for you anyway. At least, not tonight.” 

Nayr flicked his wrist and Ryan went flying behind the bar. The Vagabonds pulled out their weapons while the normal guest ran out of the tavern. Nayr smirked. 

“Now that we’re alone, you lovely Vagabonds. I have a proposition for you all,” he said. 

“What proposition?” King said keeping his slingshot trained on the man. 

“I wish for you all to serve me, the rightful king of Deasaich Droch-Rùnach.” 

“We serve only King Ryan Haywood. He has earned our loyalty.” Tats said. Nayr threw his head back and laughed. When he looked at the Vagabonds again, his eyes were glowing. 

“Now, don’t be so hasty. You have to think about this. King Ryan has been keeping secrets from all of you. How much do you really know about him? I mean you’re just finding out he has a brother. If he honored your loyalty, he would have revealed everything to you. Instead, he keeps you all in the dark.” 

The Vagabonds eyes started to match Nayr’s. They began to lower their weapons. Fallz bit her lip. She couldn’t watch this. 

“I on the other hand will cherish your loyalty. I won’t keep anything hidden from you. I promise to keep you in the know about everything. My past. My dreams. My plans. I will treat you like nobles and give you the highest positions one could only dream of. All you sweet Vagabonds have to do is swear loyalty to me.” 

“Don’t listen to him!” Ryan yelled while standing up. Nayr glared at the king. 

“I forgot about you.” 

“My little Vagabonds, please snap out of it. Nayr is a cruel man and will drag this kingdom-no- the WORLD into ruin. He will only use you as tools and get rid of you once he’s done with you. Please fight against his influence! You’re all stronger than this!” Nayr scowled. 

“Little brother I would appreciate if you remained silent in the corner I put you in.” Nayr began to rise his hand to push Ryan back to the floor, but something stopped him. He looked to see Fallz holding his wrist and trying to force it back down. 

“Please....Please stop this...” she said quietly. Nayr smiled at her.

“Oh Fallz, you know better than to try to stop me. It’s against the order I gave you.” 

The sigil on Fallz cheek appeared and her body became wracked with pain. She screamed and fell to the floor letting go of the mage. It wouldn’t stop. It felt like a thousand knives were stabbing her brutally over and over again. Nayr brushed his wrist on his pants. 

“Stay like that for a while and think about what you did. Don’t think I didn’t know about that little warning you gave them. At least you were smart enough to not give away my plans.” 

Nayr ignored the girl’s screams only to see Ryan holding a sword at his neck. The Mad King glared daggers at him. Nayr remained unfazed. 

“You don’t scare me little brother.”

“End this. Now!” The king looked ready to rip the man’s head off with his bare hands. Nayr chuckled. 

“This will only end with your death.” Nayr took out a dagger and stabbed Ryan in the thigh. Ryan gasped and stepped back. “However, I think dying by the hands of your Vagabonds would be even better.” 

“Hey!” someone shouted. Nayr looked up to see King running up to him and stabbing him in the shoulder. Nayr gasped and stepped back in pain. He held his shoulder as the boy gave him a glare that rivaled death itself.

“No one stabs Ryan but me!” he yelled. Nayr was about to say something until he noticed all of the Vagabonds were back to normal and had their weapons trained on him. A few healers were already helping Ryan. Nayr sucked his teeth. 

“How?! How did you break my spell?!” he demanded. 

“Ryan’s voice pulled us out. We were about to act before you hurt Fallz. The king just moved faster than us,’ Tabi explained. Everyone was glaring at him. 

“You’ve just made an enemy out of the Vagabonds. I can’t wait to spill your blood,” Jess said walking closer to Nayr. She rose her sword above his head. Nayr laughed. 

“Unless you want to start a war, I would rethink your actions.” Jess stopped. “You see, you little hell spawns, I am engaged to the princess of Olc Bràthair. As soon as I’m finished with university, the Dark King shall rise and hell shall be unleashed upon you all. I will regain my crown! Deasaich Droch-Rùnach will be mine!” A strong wind blew through the tavern. The Vagabonds covered their faces. When the wind died down, all that was left of Nayr was the King’s blood stained dagger. Jess cursed. 

“He got away.” 

“Fallz!” Tabi yelled. 

The Vagabonds immediately focused on the girl quivering in pain. Her nerves were overloaded. She didn’t know how much longer she could take this. The world was starting to grow dark. All she heard was yelling and panicked screaming. The last thing she saw was Ryan walking towards her. At least he was safe. 

========

When Fallz opened her eyes, the sun was ready to blind her. She groaned and covered in her eyes. Her body felt really heavy. She was amazed she was awake at all. She tried to sit up, but her body was completely against the idea. She heard the door open to see Vix. Vix gasped and ran to her side. 

“You’re alright! We were starting to think the worst,” the waitresses said. Fallz groaned. 

“W-What happened? Where am I?” 

“You’re still in the tavern. You passed out from the pain. We informed your family that you were here.” 

“Where’s...” 

“He’s gone. For now at least..” Fallz nodded and looked to the bed. She gripped the sheets in order to fight off tears. This all happened because of her and she would never be able to forgive herself for it. Vix noticed her distress and sighed. 

“Come on. Everyone’s down stairs waiting. I’ll help you.” 

Fallz nodded and allowed Vix to help her walk to the main floor of the tavern. She was able to walk, but there were moments that Vix had to prevent her from falling. Like the waitress said, all of the Vagabonds were there. Even King Ryan was there in his royal garments. They all looked up once they saw the girl. The king gave a sigh of relief. 

“I’m glad to see you’re alright,” he said and began to walk towards her. She took a step back causing the king to stop. Fallz was fighting off tears. 

“I’m..I’m so sorry. If it wasn’t me... none of this...” she started but the king silenced her. 

“I recognized the sigil on your cheek. It’s a curse that prevents you from disobeying the orders given to you. If you did, extreme pain would fall upon you. I had my mages remove it as soon as they arrived.” Fallz shook her head. 

“But I...Nayr wouldn’t know about the Vagabonds if it weren’t for me. He made me tell him everything about them. I betrayed you all.” Tears flowed down her face. 

“Nonsense!” Tabi yelled. Fallz looked up to her. “You were forced against your will. You had no control over what happened. Don’t blame yourself for this.” 

“We agree with her Fallz. This isn’t your fault,” Tats said. Fallz sniffed and wiped away her tears. 

“T-Thanks guys,” she said. The king cleared his throat. 

“Fallz, I know you’re not in the best condition, but I need you to tell me everything you know about Nayr.” The girl nodded and slowly sat down on the steps. 

“Nayr is my classmate back at university in Acadaimigeach An Oilthigh. It’s how he knows magic in the first place. However, he is very limited in skill. He can’t really use it to fight. We share a few classes together and even worked on a few projects. He...discovered my ‘talent’ and always dragged information out of me. It’s not my first time under that curse, but it’s the first time it was that intense. I thought I escaped him when I came home, but I guess not. What he said about being engaged is true. The only reason he’s at university is because that’s the requirement for marriage.” Ryan sighed and nodded. 

“Thank you for telling me. Now I guess I should explain some things to you all.” The Vagabonds waited as the king readied himself to tell this story. 

“Nayr is indeed my older brother. By all accounts, he should be the king instead of me. However, he was banished because our father knew how much of a threat he would be if he were in power. When I.... took the throne, he expected me to hand the crown over to its ‘rightful owner’. I declined. I too saw how dangerous he was and sought to keep him out of power as long as possible. Now that I know he will become a king no matter what, I now need to focus on our kingdom avoiding war as much as possible. Forgive me for not telling you all this.” 

“Is this a nonsense party or something?” Tabi said causing the king to lift a brow. “Ryan, we don’t care if you keep secrets from us. You don’t need to tell us everything. It’s your life.” The king smiled. 

“I appreciate it. I really do.” His face suddenly became serious. “This will not be the first time you’ll face Nayr. He now sees you as a threat to his plans and will try to get rid of you all.” Jess and King chuckled. King was twirling his knife. 

“Oh don’t worry Ryan. The Vagabonds will be waiting for him. We do have to show him why you don’t mess with the Mad King and his Vagabonds.”

**Author's Note:**

> acadaimigeach an oilthigh = academic university 
> 
> olc bràthair- evil brother
> 
> I just love these kingdom names I keep coming up with. Thanks Google translate and the Scots Gaelic language XD.


End file.
